Tuesday 3 AM
by GenericallyFunnyUsername
Summary: Phil remembers the life he used to have before Jeff left. Based off the song 'Tuesday 3 A.M. by Rebekah Jordan. One-shot the summary sucks but the story's good I promise...


**A.N./ I was listening to the song earlier today and then this happened. I used a line or two from the movie Latter Days (this song is on the soundtrack for the movie but it's sung by someone else) and I based it off the movie. It's set after the CM Punk vs Jeff Hardy match on SD when Jeff left. Also I don't own CM Punk or Jeff they own them selves or the song or the movie Latter Days.  
**

Phil started blankly at the white ceiling above him. He repainted it last month because the abstract paints reminded him to much of Jeff. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and the red numbers flashed back at him 3:00 a.m. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for a miracle to happen and sleep to overtake his tired body.

Tuesday 3 a.m.

Once again I'm wide awake

Waiting for time to mend this part of me that keeps on breaking.

Feeling trapped in the four walls of the room he previously shared with his lover he took to the kitchen for something to do. The counter was clear of any debris and nothing was out of place, the dishes had been washed, dried and put away countless hours ago. So the Chicago-native opted for the only option: he actually thought about Jeff. Phil thought about what may have made him leave. In hindsight he wasn't the most understanding person in the world and would easily blame the older man for his past mistakes. It also may have been he forced his straight edge lifestyle upon the blonde. 'Jesus Phil, he ain't coming back so stop thinkin' about it!' he chastised himself.

Newspapers I threw away Washed the dishes in the sink It's 3 a.m. on Tuesday and I've had to much time to think I could call up to heaven I could crawl down through hell Nothing will change the way things are And nothing ever will Peaking around the corner Phil's roommate, Candice, shook her head at the sight. Phil was bent over with his head in his hands, shoulders quaking with sobs. He could mumble the same thing over and over again, 'God, why? I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry.' She thought about going over and comforting her friend, but she had known him to long and knew if Phil wanted her help he'd ask for it. Soon, guilt washed over her. Why did she feel like she was intruding on a personal moment? Candice was torn on whether to make her presence known or to slip back into her room un noticed. However, she chose neither option. She leaned against the dorrframe and watched her friend sob.

He thinks I can't hear him cry

And I pretend I don't know all about the 3 a.m's he spend wrestling with your ghost.

I hear him call out to heaven, I watch him crawl down through hell

He still can't get over you I know he never will

Candice grew worried as Phil advanced towards their liquor cabinet, though she grew solemn as he pulled out a gold pocket watch from behind a bottle of tiquiela. The raven haired man flipped the watch around between his fingers before tracing the words engraved into it: Jeff + Phil Together Forever He laughed bitterly at the irony, Jeff had gave it to him as a late birthday present. He still remembered how the present got into his possession.

It was a chilly Chicago December night and one Philip Brooks was staring across from another Jeffrey Hardy.

"So are you just gonna stand there or tell me just what the hell you're doin' here?" Jeff asked as he shivered trying to glare at Phil. It was extremely hard to do, as everytime he opened his eyes flurries would get close to them.

" I came to get my boyfriend back." Phil said as though it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Well, you don't have me! God, Phil you won't even say I love you! How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?" Jeff was now an inch away from Phil. Both breathing hard, their breaths mingled together. "Fuckin' a Jeff! You want revelations engraved in streets of gold and angels fuckin flying down from heaven. What if this is it instead huh? Me telling you I love you, right here right now in the freezing snow? I think that's pretty miraculous. I-if you don't want me here I'll go but just know this I love you and I'm sorry if I don't say it." Phil casted one more sad glance at the man before him and turned to go back inside the Delta airport. When he gave one tug at the door it wouldn't budge. "Shit! This is why I hate snow!"

Jeff laughed at the outburt and took quick three steps till he was by Phil's side. As Phil opened his mouth to ask just what was so funny his lips were captured in a sweet kiss.

"Here, I want you have this." Jeff said as he handed over the watch his father gave him.

"But- Jeff I can't take this." Phil tried to push the gold watch into Jeff's hands but he wouldn't take it.

"Yes you can! My dad said to give to someone I love well you're that someone. And besides, I got it engraved with our names it'd be kind of stupid to give it to someone else." Phil laughed through his tears and looked into Jeff's green eyes, the ones he thought he'd be able to look into forever.

Phil wiped away a few stray tears and took a shakey breath. He pulled him self up from the chair and slowly made his way to his room. Not noticing Candice staring to his retreating figure.

Nothing he says can bring you back

He's got nothing left to show

But a pocket watch and memories

From that kiss out in the snow

I hear him call out to heaven, I watch him crawl down through hell

He still can't get over you

And I know he never will

I hear him call out to heaven, I watch him crawl down through hell

He still can't get over you I know he never will.

**You don't have to review but it'd be nice if you did...**


End file.
